Mundos posibles
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Kise/!fem Kuroko. Universo Alterno. Kise ha estado enamorado de ella desde el primer día de clases y es en el baile de graduación donde tiene su última oportunidad. ¿O no?


**Comunidad: **30vicios livejournal  
**Tabla de retos: **Sorpresa.  
**Tema: **20. Pestañeo.

**Notas:** Situado en un Universo Semi-alterno.

* * *

**Mundos posibles.**

Las buenas oportunidades no se desperdician. Son como joyas de gran rareza y extraña belleza, que sólo aparecen ante las personas de vez en vez. O al menos, ante las personas normales, que no han sido bendecidas con un talento especial, dinero o una familia importante, como en el caso de Kise Ryouta, que lo ha tenido todo desde su adolescencia y sólo por haber nacido con una fisonomía agraciada, que le granjeó su entrada inmediata al mundo del modelaje, donde posteriormente se rodeó de todos los lujos posibles. Ésa fue su oportunidad de oro y no la desperdició, por eso Ryouta sabe el valor que tienen y también de su rareza, como esos cometas que sólo pasan por la tierra cada millón de años; aun así, tiene que admitir que desde que ingresó a la Universidad, ha dejado pasar muchas oportunidades, que ahora se resumen sólo en una, al ser la noche de la graduación.

_Tengo que hablar con ella_, se repite, mientras observa su reflejo en el espejo del departamento que comparte con algunos compañeros de la carrera. Como siempre, está impecable, educado por ya siete años en la profesión. Sabe cómo arreglarse para lucir casual o formal según sea el caso y también sabe cómo arreglarse para seducir a alguien, aunque en realidad no le toma mucho esfuerzo y ése es su objetivo esa noche, aunque duda mucho que vaya a resultar tan fácil.

Kuroko Tetsuko no es una chica fácil en ningún sentido. Lo supo tras unas cuantas clases de Literatura clásica, cuando fascinado por su aire etéreo y distante, comenzó a ponerle atención. Cuando decidió que le gustaba, aunque en un principio para nada más serio que unos besos y quizás un acostón, Kise se acercó a ella con la excusa de la clase, que en realidad no entendía del todo. El texto de análisis para el mes era "Kokoro" y Kise la había oído pregonar directamente al resto de la clase que era su libro favorito y que lo sería para toda la eternidad.

A él, en realidad, no le interesaba demasiado. Cierto que Natsume Soseki era uno de los autores más distinguidos de Japón, tanto como para aparecer en los billetes de mil yenes en los que le daban la paga y cierto también era que "Kokoro" era una novela interesante, hasta donde se alcazaba a entender, pero él no estaba interesado en libros. A él le interesaba ella, nada más. Y ella accedió a ayudarle cuando le explicó su problema, fue amable y cortés durante sus breves explicaciones entre clases (nunca se quedaba más, tenía cosas que hacer) pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por perpetuar la relación una vez "Kokoro" dio paso a las obras de Mishima Yukio, que Ryouta prefería por su claridad, aunque le interesaban igual de poco.

Para ese entonces, tras haber convivido con ella durante algunas semanas, Kise ya no estaba seguro de querer algo rápido. Ahora soñaba con andar con ella de la mano, observar sus ojos azules de párpados caídos, el temblor de sus labios cuando se enojaba o tenía algo qué decir, el pequeño lunar en su cuello, que él había descubierto por casualidad una tarde, cuando Kuroko se había volteado para mirar por la ventana, aparentemente aburrida. Pero también, para ese entonces, esos sentimientos lo habían vuelto un cobarde. Había pasado por muchas relaciones, ninguna de ellas seria y ahora que lo quería así, no sabía cómo actuar. Por eso fue postergando su declaración, convenciéndose de que sería mejor hacerlo después, dándose mil excusas, como el tiempo o las circunstancias, hasta que el tiempo se le fue encima y llegó la graduación.

Por supuesto, Kise hacía todo lo posible por entrar en el radar de Kuroko: la saludaba siempre que la veía, insistía en abrir las puertas para ella si se la encontraba y más de una vez, la ayudó a llevar varios libros sobre Pedagogía de la Biblioteca a su dormitorio, con la esperanza de que el sentimiento se volviera mutuo y quizá fuera ella la que declarara su amor, a lo que él diría que sí sin siquiera dudar. Pero no había sucedido y su última oportunidad se reducía a ese momento, a ese baile de graduación donde más de una chica le había pedido ser su pareja y que él había descartado sin tocarse el corazón.

No, esta es su noche. Está preparado especialmente para ella. Lleva su mejor traje negro, con corbata a juego sobre la camisa blanca. El cabello recogido hacia atrás, en un fleco que encanta a las lectoras según las últimas encuestas e incluso se ha puesto un poco de colonia para después del afeitado. Si no lo logra esa noche, quizá no volverá a verla. Va a ser profesora en un jardín de infantes, ¿quién sabe dónde? Quizá en un pueblo olvidado de la mano de Dios. Pero si se lo dice y si ella dice que sí, quizás al pueblo lleguen los dos.

Todo es cuestión de valor y él lo tiene, o al menos así quiere engañarse cuando por fin abandona el edificio, para cruzar la calle en dirección al gimnasio del campus, donde ya se pueden ver las primeras luces de colores y escuchar los primeros sonidos de exaltación.

Kise atribuye el temblor de sus piernas al frío.

.

La fiesta ya llevaba una hora y estaba entrando en pleno apogeo cuando Kuroko hizo su aparición, rodeada de varios amigos de otras carreras. En ese momento, Kise se entretenía charlando con algunas muchachas en una mesa cerca de la entrada y cuando la vio, olvidó cualquier pretensión de bailar con la más insistente de ellas, que además, era bastante bonita.

Kuroko usaba un vestido blanco, con aplicaciones de flores color púrpura en la cintura. Sin tirantes y con un escote en forma de corazón, la piel de sus hombros y de su espalda absorbía la luz de las lámparas de colores que animaban el recinto. Apenas llevaba maquillaje, un pálido tono rosa brillaba en sus labios y dejaba que el resto del atuendo, que consistía en unas medias oscuras bajo los olanes del vestido, que llegaban apenas a media pierna, resaltaran su figura delgada y sus piernas largas. Su cabello corto enmarcaba su rostro, lacio y suelto, dándole un toque fresco, nada recargado.

Al verla, Kise se puso de pie de inmediato, ignorando a las chicas que lo llamaban, primero preguntándole a dónde iba y después insultándolo por abandonarlas. Claramente también habían visto a Kuroko, aunque ella era prácticamente invisible siempre que estaba en una multitud. Quizá se debía a que iba flanqueada por Aomine Daiki y Kagami Taiga, altos como gigantes y también con gran fama por ser los jugadores estelares del equipo de basketball. A ellos se sumaba Momoi Satsuki, brillante como una estrella, hermosa también en su vestido de noche oscuro, con el cabello recogido en un moño y unos pendientes que sin duda alguna eran de diamantes.

Sin embargo, esos detalles Kise los registró y descartó en cuestión de segundos. Lo importante era ella, alcanzarla antes de que se perdiera en la multitud o peor aun, que decidiera pasar la velada con Kagami, dado que sin duda alguna Momoi y Aomine estaban saliendo.

—¡Kurokocchi! —la llamó, abriéndose paso entre los cuerpos que se movían al compás de la música, los fotógrafos haciendo fotos a parejas sonrientes y grupos de amigos medio ebrios y a través de la pista de baile hasta una mesa en el rincón más alejado de la entrada, donde los cuatro se sentaron y ordenaron bebidas al camarero que apareció unos segundos después.

Era su oportunidad y aun así, Kise se detuvo. La persecusión lo había dejado exhausto, despeinado incluso y no quería confesarse en ese estado. Por lo que se retiró a un extremo de la pista, no muy lejos, para poder vigilarla y calmar a su vez su frenético corazón. Lo haría cuando estuviera más tranquilo, si es que llegaba a estarlo, claro.

Empezó una canción y luego una segunda antes de que Kise se calmara, siempre con la vista fija en la mesa, vigilándola tanto a ella como a Kagami, por si tenía algo que lamentar. Sin embargo, ninguno dio muestras de nada más que amistad, Kagami le hacía incluso más caso a Aomine, en detrimento de Momoi y las dos chicas se limitaban a charlar, aunque cada que comenzaba una canción nueva, Momoi le lanzaba miradas intencionales a su novio.

En la tercera canción, Kise se despegó de la pared donde estaba recargado, aprovechando que era un tono lento y no tenía que arriesgarse a ser golpeando por sus compañeros de generación cuando ejecutaban sus movimientos más extraños en canciones electrónicas o incluso rock. Estaba nervioso y le sudaban un poco las manos, pero se acercó a la mesa sin ningún contratiempo y no se amedrentó cuando todos lo miraron al mismo tiempo.

—Ah, Kise —dijo Aomine, que lo reconocía de algunas clases—. ¿Qué hay? ¿Quieres sentarte?

—No, gracias. Sólo... ¡Ah, hola! —dijo, dirigiéndose a los demás, aunque no los había tratado mucho ni le interesaban en el momento—. Sólo venía... —en ese momento captó la mirada de Momoi, la sonrisa en sus labios apenas escondida. Ella lo sabía, aunque los otros dos no y lo miraban como si estuviera loco, aun así expectantes. Kise se aclaró la garganta—. K-Kurokocchi.

—Kise-kun —dijo ella a manera de reconocimiento.

—¿Querrías bailar esta pieza conmigo? —al fin lo había dicho, aunque sólo era el primer paso de la noche y de él dependía todo lo demás. Kuroko lo miró, sorprendida por un momento, luego sus ojos se deslizaron hacia Momoi, pidiéndole consejo en silencio, y hacia Aomine y Kagami, que parecían tan estupefactos como ella.

—Está bien —dijo ella, después de ver a Momoi asentir rítmicamente aunque de la manera más discreta posible, que sin embargo, no fue suficiente para que Kise no se diera cuenta y decidiera a su vez recompensar a esa mujercita después por toda su ayuda, pues lo había apoyado aun sin conocerlo.

Kuroko extendió su mano y Kise la tomó, ayudándola a ponerse de pie. Kuroko tuvo que sortear a Kagami, que se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, pero no miró hacia atrás mientras abandonaba la mesa, por lo que no vio a Satsuki, que le dirigía una mirada entre resignada y emocionada. Kise, sin embargo, sí la vio y también la escuchó.

—No regresará. Tendré que quedarme con estos tontos por el resto de la noche.

Kise esperaba que fuera así.

.

Llegaron al centro de la pista a la mitad de la canción, uno de esos ecos suaves que logran que todos se balanceen como en una canción de cuna, juntos, muy juntos y también yendo muy lento.

Animado por su primer triunfo, a Kise no le costó trabajo lo demás. Su mano se deslizó por la cintura de Kuroko para atraerla hacia él, mientras que la otra subió apenas por su espalda, para descansar en su nuca, donde al moverse, sus cabellos le hacían cosquillas. Ella no protestó, sino que puso sus manos sobre su pecho, ya que no podía alcanzar su cuello, ni siquiera con las zapatillas oscuras que llevaba.

Comenzaron a bailar en silencio, a diferencia de otras parejas, que se susurraban cosas o intercambiaban esporádicos besos, disfrutando la que sin duda era una de las mejores noches de sus vidas. Y no es que Kise no quisiera hacerlo, se sentía más que tentado a inclinarse hacia ella y probar el brillo de labios rosado, pero no quería propasarse ni arruinar el momento; todavía no se había confesado.

La canción terminó sin que cruzaran una sola palabra. Y cuando lo hizo, Kuroko hizo ademán de soltarse, a lo que Kise respondió dándole un suave apretón en la cintura. Se sentía un poco tímido, pero resuelto.

—¿Quisieras bailar la siguiente canción también?

—Está bien.

Gracias al cielo, era _la hora de las canciones cursis_, lo que le permitió permanecer junto a ella todo el tiempo posible, lo que a su vez le dio el valor para hablarle, aunque sólo fuera de temas triviales.

—Felicidades por tu graduación, Kurokocchi —dijo Kise, inclinándose con dicha excusa. A ella no le gustaba ese apodo, pero no hizo ningún comentario, pues llevaba escuchándolo cuatro años y sabía que por más que se quejara, Kise no lo iba a cambiar.

—Igualmente, Kise-kun.

—¿Qué piensas hacer una vez te gradúes? ¿Ya tienes un trabajo? —quería saber dónde encontrarla, sus planes a futuro, pero también quería escuchar su voz, ahuyentar ese silencio que lo ponía tan nervioso e inseguro.

—Trabajaré aquí en Tokyo —dijo ella, acercándose un poco más a él para esquivar a una pareja que se retiraba de la pista, riendo y empujando a todos—. Envíe mi currículum a un jardín de infantes que está cerca de mi casa y me aceptaron, por lo que empezaré a trabajar nada más comience el nuevo ciclo escolar, después de vacaciones. ¿Y tú, Kise-kun?

—En realidad no lo sé. Aunque estudié una carrera, mi empleo como modelo me parece más seguro y creo que me dedicaré a eso hasta que ya no me sea posible.

—Si es algo que te guste, entonces está bien —dijo ella, en un tono de voz que parecía cerrar la conversación—. Es bueno luchar por lo que queremos y si eso te gusta, entonces está bien.

Otra canción terminó y para mala suerte de Kise, el DJ volvió a poner música electrónica, por lo que ya no tenía más excusa para retener a Kuroko, pues sabía perfectamente que esa música no era de su agrado, al menos para bailar, por la manera en la que se separó de él y negó con la cabeza a su pregunta aún no formulada. Sin embargo, Kuroko no hizo ademán de marcharse, se quedó de pie frente a él, mientras a su alrededor todos se movían como locos, siguiendo el compás de la música.

Parecía esperar algo y como Kise no estaba seguro de qué, pues podía estar imaginando cosas, él tampoco hizo nada. Al final fue ella la que tomó la iniciativa, poniéndose de puntillas para susurrar algo a su oído, algo que sin duda había leído en un libro de poesía, de ésos que tanto le gustaban, pues siempre la veía inclinada sobre uno, absorta en un montón de mundos posibles que él no podía ni llegar a soñar. Su único mundo posible era ella.

—"No más rodeos, prefiere que la besen a quemarropa" —fue su única declaración y bastó para que toda la ansiedad de Kise desapareciera, aunque aún se le quedó mirando por varios segundos más, saboreando sus palabras, reales por el color de sus ojos y el brillo de sus pupilas. Entonces no necesitó más y se inclinó hacia ella, dos figuras entre un mar de gente y un labial rosado sobre la piel blanca como la arena.

.

El almacén huele a polvo y plástico, está oscuro y atestado de cosas, que sin duda amontonaron sin ninguna lógica unos días antes del gran baile. Pero es el lugar perfecto para los desesperados y Kise está desesperado y la siente a ella desesperada entre sus brazos. Un beso ha llevado a otro, la pista se ha vuelto un escenario y cansados, han buscado refugio en ese polvoriento lugar, donde a un beso le sigue otro y otro más.

No debería de ser así, mucho menos en ese lugar, pero mentirían sino dijeran que en realidad les da igual, pues están más ocupados descubriéndose en medio de la luz difusa y de colores que de vez en cuando acaricia las paredes, acorde siempre al tono de la música electrónica que no ha dejado de sonar.

Kise recorre con sus labios el cuello de Kuroko, donde se esconde el lunar que tanto le gusta, mientras una de sus manos está firmemente sujeta a su cintura y la otra se ha detenido sobre uno de sus pechos, apenas palpándolo por sobre la tela del vestido. Kuroko está inclinada sobre la pared y en su espalda de vez en cuando se dibujan los patrones de luces que se cuelan por la ventana desde la fiesta. Kise apenas los ve: está ocupado memorizando la suavidad de su piel en esa área, el ligero aroma a perfume de la crema corporal que usa y los lunares que el vestido ha ocultado y que sólo quedaron a la vista cuando deslizó un poco el cierre del vestido hacia abajo.

Después de un rato vuelve a ponerse de pie y con la mano izquierda (su mano libre), baja un poco las medias que protegen las piernas de Kuroko, donde luego posa sus manos, recorriendo con las yemas de los dedos desde la rodilla hacia arriba, hasta encontrar su ropa interior.

—Kise-kun... —lo llama ella, ladeando el rostro para poder verlo y él aprovecha ese momento para besarla una vez más. Está a punto de deslizar las panties hacia abajo cuando siente un fuerte golpe en su hombro derecho, que lo hace abrir los ojos de inmediato, pues está seguro de que Kuroko se ha enojado de que haya llegado tan lejos cuando apenas una hora atrás no eran tan cercanos.

Pero lo que Kise ve no es a Kuroko frente a él, enojada y con las mejillas arreboladas, el aliento escapándosele en breves suspiros. Tampoco ve los balones de basketball amontonados de cualquier manera a su derecha, ni las redes del equipo de volleyball que estaban a su izquierda, junto con varios arcos y flechas rotos. Es más, no está en el almacén del gimnasio: sigue en su puesto de fiel centinela frente a la mesa de Kuroko y ella está con sus amigos, esperando aún las bebidas. El golpe provino de un chico a su lado, al que empujaron sin querer y cuya disculpa apenas registra.

Se lo ha imaginado, lo ha soñado, quizás, en un pequeño paréntesis de la imaginación. Todo: sus gestos, sus palabras, el calor de su cuerpo primero al bailar y después bajo sus manos, fino y frágil, tembloroso como una hoja ante sus besos, ha desaparecido en un pestañeo. Se lo ha imaginado y por si fuera poco, la realidad vuelve a abofetearlo cuando, antes de decidir acercarse (una vez más) por primera vez, ve a Kagami Taiga depositar un beso en su frente y a ella tomarlo de la corbata arrugada con el ceño fruncido, pero no por eso menos feliz.

Pero era real, ¿no es cierto? Había sucedido, en un mundo posible, de tantos que hay. Ella trabajaría en Tokyo, cerca de su casa, había enviado su currículum y empezaría a laborar una vez terminadas las vacaciones. El único elemento diferente era Kagami Taiga, algo se lo decía porque tenía que ser verdad.

Pero no esta noche, a pesar de sus esfuerzos. No todavía.

.

Con el corazón encogido, Kise se dirige a la salida, sorteando a todos con una intención muy diferente a la felicidad clandestina. En su camino se encuentra a un viejo amigo de la Preparatoria: Midorima Shintaro, que también parece vigilar a alguien, aunque Kise no puede ver muy bien a quién.

—Buena suerte, Midorimacchi —le dice al pasar por su lado, dándole una palmadita amistosa en el hombro, que el otro no llega a entender del todo—. Y si la tienes, pásame un poco, ¿quieres? La necesitaré. Porque desafiar al destino no es fácil.

Y crear un mundo nuevo mucho menos.

**FIN.**


End file.
